


【闪博】Harrison Wells不喜欢被搭讪

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人 ————————————————————注意：这是充满无数BUG的文！人物OOC到我自己都受不了！闪博！闪博！闪博！无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入作者号称错别字小王子PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢【闪电侠the flash】【闪博】Harrison Wells不喜欢被搭讪PPS。重点！攻受明显到不能再明显的OOC拉灯剧情！OOC到我自己都没眼看！慎入慎入慎入！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 北极冰冷CP群广告时间
> 
> 闪博冷cp抱团 571164144
> 
> 美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同人 
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 注意：
> 
> 这是充满无数BUG的文！人物OOC到我自己都受不了！
> 
> 闪博！闪博！闪博！
> 
> 无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入
> 
> 作者号称错别字小王子
> 
> PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢
> 
> 【闪电侠the flash】【闪博】Harrison Wells不喜欢被搭讪
> 
> PPS。重点！攻受明显到不能再明显的OOC拉灯剧情！OOC到我自己都没眼看！慎入慎入慎入！

Bivolo，如果你还记得他的话，那个能控制人的愤怒情绪的超能力者。

在那次超能力者们的转运中顺利逃走的Bivolo可学乖了，不再大张旗鼓大摇大摆的抢劫，而是躲在中城的茫茫人海中，小打小闹过着不愁吃喝也不过分引起关注的小买卖。

这天晚上，在酒吧后巷让两个素不相识的人扭打成一团顺便拿走了他们的钱包后，Bivolo吹着口哨大摇大摆从正门进场买酒去了，刚坐上吧台，就看见几个熟悉的身影，立即低下头戴上墨镜看向另一边。

 

“我连激将法都用上了，他就是不上钩我有什么办法。”Cisco没能完成组织交给他的任务，正在为自己的失败辩解。

“如果他人不从实验室出来，我们要怎么在S.T.A.R. Labs给他办一个充满惊喜的生日派对？”Caitlin也已经没辙了。

“我都和Jesse说好了，她已经买好了从大都会回来的机票，明天一定会准时到，现在说取消已经不可能了，来吧伙计们，再想想办法努力一把。”Iris拍拍手给所有人鼓劲。

加上垂头丧气的Barry，一行四个人几乎霸占了大半个吧台。

 

Bivolo恨的牙痒痒，S.T.A.R. Labs的成员，呵呵，把他害的这么惨，看看今天闪电侠救不救得了你们！虽然这样想，但他可不想再回那个奇怪的玻璃小隔间里去，一秒怂了的超能力逃犯决定等待时机。

 

Cisco的电话突然响了起来，来电显示是他们此次秘密行动的主人公。

“Ramon，”听这个刻意压低的声调，Cisco就知道没什么好事，果然下一秒就听见刻意穿透耳膜的咆哮，“你把什么东西放进了我的26号试剂里？谁允许你动我的实验了？你个愚蠢的自以为是的……”

“嘿嘿嘿，”Cisco自知理亏，没和他呛声，“发生了什么事Harry？”

“不知道起了什么该死的反应，突然膨胀然后溅的满世界都是这该死的黏糊糊的见鬼的液体。”

“好吧，我只是，那天，你知道，不小心可乐翻在里面……”Cisco可以预见对方乱砸乱扔东西的场景了。

Caitlin突然灵光乍现，“博士，我和Cisco这就回来收拾，你看既然实验室已经这样了，不然你索性洗个澡出来放松下？”

“不了，我还要解几个算法。”

“Barry还在为早上被CCPD停薪留职的事情闷闷不乐的，我们怎么劝都没用，还得麻烦你来试试。”Iris也跟着加入忽悠的行列。

电话那头犹豫了几秒，“好吧，把地址发给我，Ramon！赶紧给我回来收拾干净！”说完气呼呼的挂了电话。

三人一脸奸计得逞的表情，齐刷刷看向Barry，“给我们多争取点时间，Barry，把他拖在这越久越好。”

“其实我可以很快就布置好……”

“不，我可不相信你这直男的品味，”Iris拍了拍他的肩膀，“从小到大我已经受够了。”

 

 

Harrison没有在那群小鬼给他地址的酒吧里看到他们之中的任何一个人，抿着嘴感觉自己被耍了，亏他还洗完澡换了衣服出来。

带着一肚子的不爽坐在吧台边，一下就要了两杯杜松子酒，今天太不顺了，酒精滑过喉咙的快感让他发出一声赞叹的低音。

“嗨，”一个金发碧眼的窈窕美女坐在了Harrison的身边，“一个人？”附加一个媚眼。

挑了挑眉毛，这都有多少年没人跟他搭讪了？“Miss，我有一个十八岁的女儿，365天几乎从不出门，绝不是理想人选。”

“我不需要365天，只要今夜，”挂着细高跟鞋的脚背挑逗着勾了勾男人的小腿，“我看过你的自传，Dr. Wells，显然你活的好好的，聪明人总是最性感的。”

“我想你认错人了，”就知道今天干什么都不顺，“我不是你说的那个人。”向后退了退。

“好吧，”无所谓的耸了耸肩，“在你的365天里如果有哪天觉得无聊，可以找我。”在纸巾上留下一串号码，再印上一个红唇，压在Harrison的酒杯下。

刚在厕所敲晕了试图对他使用能力的Bivolo，把人绑好瞬间带回S.T.A.RLabs交给Cisco又回到酒吧的Barry，在吧台看到的正巧是一个前凸后翘的风骚女人摸了一把Harrison的大腿从他身边离开并回头给了他一个飞吻的一幕。

 

“Allen？”Harrison抬头就看见风尘仆仆的青年绷着脸表情阴沉，“我还以为你们都走了，怎么，还想不开？”

“那个女人，你对她有兴趣？”

笑着摇摇头，“估计她是对你们这的这个冒牌Wells有‘性趣’。”

“你喷了古龙水？”皱着眉，靠近Harrison嗅了嗅。

“是啊，谁能想到呢，可乐和26号试剂的组合竟然能合成又黏糊又腥臭的神奇液体。还好不带腐蚀性，否则被溅一身后可就不是洗澡盖味道能解决的了。感谢Ramon。”

“Wells，其实我……”

“嗨，”打断Barry话的是一个黑发身高约有近两米的英俊男人，“抱歉打扰你们，”站在Harrison的身边，露出绅士迷人的微笑，“我看你拒绝了那位美女，所以想着也许我会有机会。”

Harrison扶着额头，“听着，没有歧视的意思，”他就是来喝一杯的，这是怎么了？“我看起来像同性恋吗？你从哪里看出来我……”

“他是和我一起的。”Barry插话。

“Allen？”

陌生男人打量起Barry，“我不介意三人行。”

“What？”Harrison对这怪异的对话开始感到不适。

“他，是，我，的。”起身拉起坐在吧台上的中年男人，将几张钱拍在桌子上。

“What？！”

 

 

坐在情趣情侣酒店的心形大床上，Harrison如果现在还没有察觉到Barry的怪异就说不过去了，问题是，如果找不到触发他变化的原因，就无法找到让他恢复的方法。

“这家酒店把这个房间取名为‘Flash’，就因为他们号称这个按摩床可以让人感受到闪电侠般的震动，”Barry不屑的将前台递给他的名片撕成两半，“这种广告词还不如电动按摩棒。”

“Allen，”Harrison实在是无法适应用这种语气和他说话的青年，“冷静点，回忆一下最近有没有碰过什么奇怪的物品或是遇到超能力者。”

“我很好。”低吼一声，Barry将Harrison按倒在床上。

“听着，Barry，”惊讶于青年棕绿色的眼睛此时正充斥着赤裸裸的欲望，不自觉的咽了咽口水，“你需要帮助，我们得回S.T.A.R. Labs做一些测试，看看究竟出了什么问题。”

“我最大的问题就是爱上了你，HarrisonWells，我爱上了一个永远不可能回应我感情的男人。”

What？！这突如其来的表白让他的脑子一片空白，Barry刚才说什么？什么时候的事？为什么Barry会爱上他？

“我知道你看中的从来都不是BarryAllen，你要的是Flash，你不需要一个鉴证科的实习生，你要的是Flash，你的研究你的实验，你现在留在这儿的理由，你要的是Flash。”放开Harrison，站起身像是想通了什么，一阵风就消失不见了。

就在Harrison松了口气坐起身，摘下自己的眼镜，拿出手机拨通Caitlin的电话时，又一阵伴随着红色闪电的风吹过，穿着整套闪电侠制服的Barry回到了房间里。

“喂，博士吗？”Caitlin的声音从手机中传出。

“Snow！”Harrison紧紧抓着的手机一瞬间就被闪电侠夺走，他只来得及喊对方的名字。

“没事Caitlin，他喝多了，我会安顿好他的。”说完Barry就挂断了电话，并将其狠狠砸向墙壁。

“你在害怕我吗？”扣着对方的脖子，将人再次压进柔软的床垫，特殊面料制成的皮手套下是清晰跳动的脉搏，渐渐收紧手掌，看着身下人渐渐涨红的脸，双手紧紧抓着自己手腕试图让他松手的动作，Barry俯下身入侵那张总是咄咄逼人的嘴，停下阻止对方呼吸的行为，转而解开Harrison黑色衬衫的扣子，一路向下探索。

“Barry……”在Barry将细密的亲吻移至脖子和锁骨时，被允许呼吸的Harrison还在做最后的挣扎。

“Flash，”连同内裤一起一把拽下，指尖流出微弱的电流，玩弄似的轻触Harrison的分身，感受身下这剧身躯的颤栗以及无法抑制的惊呼，“Call Me Flash。”

 

 

半小时后从之前断了的通话中推断出问题的Caitlin和Cisco冲进房间里，顾不上掩鼻阻隔浓重的精液味，趁Barry分心回头看的一刹那用正确的反向色光源照进他的眼睛里。

“噢，老天！我干了什么！”恢复正常的Barry Allen猛的从Harrison的体内退出来，身下的博士看起来就像是被彻底玩坏了一般已经毫无知觉。

Cisco看到Barry恢复了理智就立即退了出去，这简直是他人生中看到的最尴尬没有之一的场景了。Caitlin以医生的身份上前欲帮Harrison检查身体状况，Barry抓起地上制服瞬间消失不见，五秒后他穿着S.T.A.R. Labs的T恤和最常见的运动裤再次出现在床边。一脸恨不得打死自己的表情以及根本无法忽视的自责和心疼。

“Barry，”初步检查后Caitlin摘下一次性医用手套，“我们得把Dr. Wells送回S.T.A.R. Labs调养，身体上的伤势不是太严重，只是明天的派对只能取消了。”

点了点头，Barry觉得自己快要控制不住哭了，Harrison身上布满吻痕，乳头充血红肿，脸上、锁骨和下腹尽是洒满精液，甚至有些还是从被灌满的体内回流出来的液体里夹杂着血迹，“他一定恨死我了。”惨白着脸，考虑着现在穿越回一小时前改变这一切的可行性。

“Barry，”试图安慰好友，“他会明白这不是你的本意。”

“可如果这就是我的想法呢？就算我从没想过伤害他，但Caitlin，我一直渴望着他，这就是我内心最真实的想法。”

无奈的摇头，“不管怎样Barry，我们得先带他回去治疗，等他醒来后你再好好跟他道歉，至于他是否原谅你，接受你，那也得等他醒来决定。”

 

三小时后，HarrisonWells在S.T.A.R. Labs的医疗床上醒来，一直守在床边的Barry对上那双透亮的蓝眼睛时就连着后退几步，最终蜷缩着身体蹲在墙角。

“你在干什么Allen？”皱起眉，这家伙还没恢复正常吗？

摇了摇头将自己缩的更小了，“我以为你不想看到我。”

想要起身却被浑身的钝痛阻止了，只能叹了口气，“过来Barry，我有话说。”

听着Harrison比平时更低沉沙哑的声音，Barry更自责了，慢慢挪到了床边。

“听着你这个蠢货，我来到这里的确是因为我需要Flash，但现在我留在这里的理由是因为你，因为你是Barry Allen，明白吗？”停顿了会儿，缓了缓自己的嗓子和情绪，“所以，如果下次你再敢说出这种自以为是的蠢话，我会把你扔进反应炉里融掉，听清楚了吗。”

惊讶的点点头，Barry有些手足无措，“我，你这是原谅我了吗？”

“那不是你，至少不是正常的你，我没那么蠢，连这都分不清。”

“可我对你的感情是真的。”情不自禁抓住Harrison没有打点滴的左手，紧张到掌心都在冒汗。

沉默着仔细观察这个奇特的青年，一时间除了营养液一滴滴滴落的声音，整个房间里一片寂静，Barry渐渐松开了手，就算Harrison原谅了他的强暴行为，却没法接受他的爱，苦涩和伤心渐渐弥漫在空气中。

“你会不顾我的意愿强迫我和你发生关系吗？”看着Barry神情的逐步变化，这个蠢小子又不知道在胡思乱想什么了。

“当然不会！我……”

点了点头，Harrison继续问道，“Jesse明天回来对吗？”

“啊，对。”话题变的太快，Barry有些跟不上节奏。

“你们会怎么跟她解释为什么取消了愚蠢的惊吓派对？”

“你怎么知道我们……”

“怎么解释？”

“照实告诉她？”

Harrison的白眼快翻上天了，“就说我在你和超能力者的战斗中被误伤了，你们记得统一口径，也不用取消那个无聊的派对，给我个轮椅就行，Jesse好不容易回来，我不想躺在床上让她担心。”

“好的。”

“尤其是Ramon，让他管好他的嘴巴，如果有一点风声从他这漏出去，我保证会把他从一万米高空扔下去。”

“好的。”Barry除了答应外也不知道该说些什么。

“另外，BarryAllen，”嘴角勾起一个细微的弧度，“如果现在能有一份Big Belly Burger的培根牛肉汉堡套餐在这儿，我或许有可能也许会考虑给你个机会，试着约会看看。”

话音刚落，一阵强风扫过，Barry捧着一份外卖汉堡站在了床边。

 

 

完


End file.
